Greg R. Stone
Gregory "Greg" Ray Stone is a former special effects technician who worked on several episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Born as Gregory Ray Stone in Los Angeles, California, he was raised in Long Beach, California. Earlier, Stone worked as broadcaster on the Long Beach radio station KLON on which he hosted the show Stone Trek, a show about the 1960s music. Stone started to work as an actor but soon moved over to the special effects department where he got his first job on The Next Generation in 1987. In 1990 Stone became embroiled in an incident that has resulted in the hardening stance of the studio, already wary of doing so, of hiring fans as production staffers, as then makeup artist Doug Drexler and stand-in performer Guy Vardaman recalled in the Trek Radio Q&A interview session of 22 January 2011: "Drexler: They also had serious problems, like, I remember there was a videotape that was made by, I am not going to mention any names, of someone who snuck onto the stage wearing a Starfleet uniform, and took videos of himself and going through the sets and giving a tour of the ship. ''Vardaman: And breaking the clam shell in sickbay and messed up our shooting schedule the next day, do you remember that? Drexler: Yeah, yes I remember, and that, that really set the precedent." Stone was already known for quite some time in the ''Star Trek fan community, despite Drexler's hesitation to divulge names, as his video, in which he identified himself, had, on and off, been circulating on the internet for years. http://starfleet1701st.yuku.com/topic/816/TNG-Theft-Video#.USc4LGe0N8E Stone, having also been involved in leaking behind-the-scenes information the year previously (some of which published in The 24th Century Technical Manual), has not been working for the studio since. Stone also worked as special effects technician on the horror film Deep Space (1988), the science fiction comedy Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988, with Bart Mixon and Gilbert A. Mosko), the fantasy horror Pumpkinhead (1988), the horror sequel Phantasm II (1988), the horror comedy My Mom's a Werewolf (1989), the action film Licence to Kill (1989), the horror sequel Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992, starring Terry Farrell), the romance Forever Young (1992), the horror sequel Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead (1994), the horror sequel Hellraiser: Bloodline (1996), the science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996), and the action sequel Lethal Weapon 4 (1998). In 1998 Stone left the business and started to work as criminal fraud investigator in Long Beach. In 1998 he reportedly wrote the book Trekkin' in the Studios in which he supposedly wrote about his time in the entertainment industry and especially about his work on The Next Generation. In actuality, no publication data whatsoever exists for this title, and which is more likely to be the title of the video he surreptitiously shot on the TNG set. http://starfleet1701st.yuku.com/topic/816/TNG-Theft-Video#.UUMAtle0N8F The following years he wrote several more novels. Star Trek episodes * ** (uncredited, Season 1) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited, Season 2) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited, Season 3) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) External links * * Greg Stone at LinkedIn.com Stone, Greg R.